


The Village

by local_fictional_character_simp



Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), CatCF, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/F, F/M, I need sleep, I will go down with these ships, M/M, catcf group chat, i made a whole fucking oc for this, if they werent this would make no sense, mike and charlie are already dating, this is so chaotic idek im sorry lmaoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/local_fictional_character_simp/pseuds/local_fictional_character_simp
Summary: There's something wrong in the villageThey stare in the villageThere's nothing wrong with youIt's true, it's trueThere's something wrong with the villageWith the villageThere's something wrong with the villagecatcf ( 2005 ) gc becuase im bored lmaotheyre aged up to eleven ( 11 ) / twelve ( 12 ) and augustus is the only straight one
Relationships: Augustus Gloop/Original Female Character(s), Charlie Bucket/Mike Teavee, Violet Beauregarde/Veruca Salt
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. the start of the group

**bubblegum bitch** _**made the group** Wonka Factory Survivors _

**bubblegum bitch** _**added** _ **teavee lifeline _,_ Veruca Salt, Chocolate Boy**

bubblegum bitch: welcome

Veruca Salt: wtf violet

teavee lifeline: ew why i am here

Chocolate Boy: Hi guys ! :D

teavee lifeline: howd you get my number

teavee lifeline: stalker

bubblegum bitch: says you

bubblegum bitch: fucking hacker

teavee lifeline: i play video games

teavee lifeline: not hack

teavee lifeline: dumbass

Chocolate Boy: Hey, let's not fight D:

Veruca Salt: what the chocolate boy said

teavee lifeline: wait

bubblegum bitch: what ??

teavee lifeline: w h e r e i s m y b o y f ri e nd

bubblegum bitch: tf

bubblegum bitch: why would i know

bubblegum bitch: hes your boyfriend

teavee time: I DONT HAVE ADMIN DUMB BITCH

bubblegum bitch: alright add him quick

**bubblegum bitch _has given_ teavee lifeline _admin_**

**teavee lifeline _has added_ candy boy _  
_**

**bubblegum bitch _has removed admin from_ teavee lifeline**

candy boy: Hi!! :))

teavee lifeline: HIIII ❤️🧡💛💚💙💜🖤🤍🤎❣️💕💞💓💗💖💘💝💟❤️🧡💛💚💙💜🖤🤍🤎❣️💕💞💓💗💖💘💝💟

bubblegum bitch: aww

bubblegum bitch: charlie's making mike soft 🥺🥺🥺

bubblegum bitch: anyways

Chocolate Boy: How has everyone been ? :)

candy boy: Hi Augustus! I've been doing good. How are you?

Chocolate Boy: I'm good! How is everyone else?

Veruca Salt: completely miserable because im in this group chat

teavee lifeline: L

bubblegum bitch: L

Chocolate Boy: L

candy boy: L

teavee lifeline: THATS MY BF

candy boy: aww mikey 🥰

Veruca Salt: this is too cute for me

**Veruca Salt _has left the group chat_**

**bubblegum bitch _has added_ Veruca Salt**

**bubblegum bitch _has changed_ Veruca Salt _'s name to_ salty bitch**

salty bitch: i despise you

bubblegum bitch: lyt


	2. mike @ violet : 🗡

_Wonka Factory Survivors_ **_4:09 pm_ **

salty bitch: fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck

salty bitch: help help help help help

teavee lifeline: stfu

salty bitch: im gonna fUCKING DIE WTF MICHAEL

candy boy: What's wrong?

salty bitch: beauregarde wont stfu about how she loves me

salty bitch: im gonna fucking commit liven't

bubblegum bitch: veRUCA WTF WHY DID YOU TELL THEM-

salty bitch: I GOT SCARED IM SORRY

bubblegum bitch: WHY ARE YOU SCARED OF MY LOVE FOR YOU

salty bitch: I DONT KNOW I JUST AM

teavee lifeline: idk vi youre pretty fucking scary

candy boy: yeah you scared me when i first met you

candy boy: and you stole my candy apple

bubblegum bitch: charlie istg if you finish that fucking sentence-

candy boy: and then you- oh okay

teavee lifeline: charlie what did she say

candy boy: she doesn't want me to say

teavee lifeline: k didnt ask

teavee lifeline: what

teavee lifeline: did

teavee lifeline: she

teavee lifeline: say

bubblegum bitch: charlie you say A N Y T H I N G i will fly all the way to england and fucking murder you

teavee lifeline: if you threaten my boyfriend again i will beat you with a controller until you cant breathe you b i t c h

Chocolate Boy: Hey stop fighting :'(

salty bitch: no its amusing

bubblegum bitch: its been like 2 minutes where did everyone go

salty bitch: im waiting

Chocolate Boy: Maybe they're just tired ??

salty bitch: its literally only 3:11 pm in london and 8:11 am in denver

bubblegum bitch: wow im in love with a smart girl

teavee lifeline: VIOLET

teavee lifeline: FUCKING

teavee lifeline: BEAUREGARDE

bubblegum bitch: wtf do you want

teavee lifeline: you did N O T say that to precious charlie

bubblegum bitch: CHARLIE WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU TELL HIM

candy boy: uhh

candy boy: I'm sorry please forgive me I can't hide anything from Mike he'll find out eventually

bubblegum bitch: but he wouldnt have none because it happened when he w a s n t t h e r e

teavee lifeline: he tells me everything fuck off

Chocolate Boy: Aww that's so cute 

teavee lifeline: yeah ik

teavee lifeline: anyways

teavee lifeline: WHAT THE F U C K BEAUREGARDE

bubblegum bitch: HE TOLD ME TO GET RID OF MY GUM T E A V E E

bubblegum bitch: WHY WOULD I DO THAT

teavee lifeline: HE DIDNT KNOW FUCKING DUMBASS

**bubblegum bitch _has changed_ candy boy's _name to_ snitching b i t c h**

snitching b i t c h: Violet I'm sorry I had to tell him

bubblegum bitch: you couldve just KEPT IT A SECRET

salty bitch: aaand theyre gon again

bubblegum bitch: oml

teavee lifeline: VIOLET YOURE SUCH A BITCH

Chocolate Boy: Uh oh ('>_<)

bubblegum bitch: omg charlie whatd you say this time

teavee lifeline: he says he didnt say anything

bubblegum bitch: prove that he didnt say anything to you.

salty bitch: and hes gone again

bubblegum bitch: yeah guess so

teavee lifeline: gtg im dealing with a crisis bye

**teavee lifeline _has gone offline_**

bubblegum bitch: wtf

Chocolate Boy: Something must have happened !! >_<

salty bitch: no shit augustus.

bubblegum bitch: dont be mean to augustus >:((

salty bitch: not you using the emoticons 😑

bubblegum bitch: stfu you love me

salty bitch: no💜


	3. wonka takes over the gc like the bitch he is

_Wonka Factory Survivors_ **_6:47 am_ **

snitching b i t c h: Will you please change my name back ?

bubblegum bitch: no

snitching b i t c h: Why ?

bubblegum bitch: because

bubblegum bitch: you deserve it

snitching b i t c h: Please ?

snitching b i t c h: 🥺

bubblegum bitch: no.

**snitching b i t c h _has gone offline_**

salty bitch: dumbass

salty bitch: also isnt it like 1am in atlanta

bubblegum bitch: stfu

Chocolate Boy: You should probably go to bed Violet ( ﾟдﾟ)

bubblegum bitch: no

salty bitch: augustus its like 7am

Chocolate Boy: I woke up early ('～')

salty bitch: s a d

teavee lifeline: its 11pm veruca

salty bitch: wtf where did you come from

salty bitch: dont answer that

teavee lifeline: i hate all of you sm rn

Chocolate Boy: Even me ? (oꆤ︵ꆤo)

teavee lifeline: no

teavee lifeline: if you say ANYTHING about charlie istg i will kill you

salty bitch: what about- oh fuck if only you could actually kill me though

teavee lifeline: i would for no reason besides wanting to.

salty bitch: l o v e l y

snitching b i t c h: What is this?

bubblegum bitch: you went offline wtf

teavee lifeline: wtf why and who tf-

salty bitch: michael teavee you say a fucking w o r d about yk who i will steal your videos games

teavee lifeline: alright alright

teavee lifeline: wont say anything

snitching b i t c h: What are you not saying? What are you hiding?

salty bitch: mike stfu

snitching b i t c h: Ah, this must be what I thought.

teavee lifeline: ew imagine putting periods at the end of your sentences

snitching b i t c h: It's proper grammar, Mike Teavee.

teavee lifeline: dont say that again

teavee lifeline: b i t c h

salty bitch: who tf is this

bubblegum bitch: are you all t h a t stupid

Chocolate Boy: I know who it is ! ( ﾟ▽ﾟ)/

salty bitch: who is it vi

bubblegum bitch: idk who is it

teavee lifeline: oh ik exactly who it is

teavee lifeline: now only v doesnt know

teavee lifeline: that proves shes the dumbest of all of us

salty bitch: o h

bubblegum bitch: HAJAJSHBFHS

teavee lifeline: NOT YOU NOT KNOWING UNTIL JUST NOW 💀💀

snitching b i t c h: What happened ??

teavee lifeline: CHARLIE HIII

bubblegum bitch: HES BACK AHHHH

Chocolate Boy: Yay he's back !! (〜^∇^)〜

salty bitch: HES HERE HAHAHAJJDSK

snitching b i t c h: Well what happened ??

salty bitch: scroll up

teavee lifeline: the way i can already see him reading the chat like: 😧

bubblegum bitch: HE SO IS HAHANAJKF

snitching b i t c h: How could he do that !!

snitching b i t c h: Doesn't he understand anything about privacy ?!

teavee lifeline: period

salty bitch: go off

bubblegum bitch: yas queen pop off

Chocolate Boy: You tell him Charlie ! (＾∇＾)

**bubblegum bitch _has changed_ snitching b i t c h's _name to_ teavee's bf**

teavee's bf: =)

teavee lifeline: =)

Chocolate Boy: =)

bubblegum bitch: =)

salty bitch: no

teavee lifeline: V E R U C A

bubblegum bitch: do it for me veruca 🥺

salty bitch: get me something i want and maybe i will

bubblegum bitch: heres my love now do the thing

salty bitch: i hate you all except gus and charlie

teavee's bf: because we didn't know that

salty bitch: =)- BITCH WHAT DID YOU SAY-

teavee lifeline: HAHA YES CHARLIE TELL HER

teavee's bf: I'll be back !! The Oompa-Loompas need help with something

teavee lifeline: bye charlie

salty bitch: change his name before wonka sees

**bubblegum bitch** **_has changed_ ** **teavee's bf's** **_name to_ ** **candy😎**

teavee lifeline: i miss the old name 😔

salty bitch: k didnt ask

salty bitch: its am augustus you better be asleep

teavee lifeline: 12AM B I T C H

Chocolate Boy: Mike go to sleep !! ( ´△｀)

teavee lifeline: how about ...

teavee lifeline: n o

salty bitch: go to sleep violet AND mike like jesus its 12am and 2am-

teavee lifeline: n o

bubblegum bitch: okay veruca bye veruca :))

salty bitch: bye

**bubblegum bitch _has gone offline_**

candy😎: Oh. It's you guys again.

teavee lifeline: ew go away

Chocolate Boy: Hello Mr. Wonka !! (ノ^∇^)

candy😎: Hello Augustus Gloop.

salty bitch: bloody hell what do you want

candy😎: Charlie left his phone on his bed so I opened it.

candy😎: I was making sure he wasn't doing anything bad.

teavee lifeline: learn what privacy is

teavee lifeline: cause i know for a fact hes not doing a n y t h i n g bad

teavee lifeline: t r u s t

teavee lifeline: m e

candy😎: But why would I trust you, Mike Teavee?

teavee lifeline: one , stop calling me my full name

teavee lifeline: two , because im way smarter than you

candy😎: I'm much smarter than all of you combined.

candy😎: Trust me.

salty bitch: you put periods at the end of your sentences

salty bitch: 🤮

candy😎: That's proper grammar. I already told you before.

teavee lifeline: well its stupid

candy😎: It's not stupid, it's just the correct way to writewertyhujs

teavee lifeline: wtf

Chocolate Boy: Bye Mr. Wonka !! (｡･ω･)ﾉﾞ

candy😎: I'm so sorry

candy😎: He really doesn't understand what privacy is !

teavee lifeline: fr

teavee lifeline: anyways im off to bed

teavee lifeline: goodnight charlie

teavee lifeline: the rest of you dont get one

Chocolate Boy: That's okay ! Bye ! (ノ^∇^)

candy😎: goodnight mikey ❤️

Chocolate Boy: Aww 🥺

Chocolate Boy: Get a good sleep Mike ! (-, – )…zzzZZZ

teavee lifeline: oh i wont but thanks


	4. augustus has a gf ?!

_Wonka Factory Survivor_ _s **3:32pm**_

Chocolate Boy: Hey guys ( ' ▽ ' )ﾉ

salty bitch: hi

candy😎: Hello ! :))

teavee lifeline: guys its 7am wtf do you want

candy😎: oh sorry mike

Chocolate Boy: If I'm gonna be honest with you guys ...

Chocolate Boy: I've been hiding something from you ( •᷄⌓•᷅ )

bubblegum bitch: okay i wanna know now

Chocolate Boy: I , uhm

Chocolate Boy: I have a girlfriend (๑•﹏•)

candy😎: cool !

teavee lifeline: actually ?

bubblegum bitch: w HAT-

salty bitch: no way.

Chocolate Boy: Her name is Marelda

Chocolate Boy: Will you add her , Violet ?? (ó﹏ò｡)

bubblegum bitch: okay lmao

bubblegum bitch: you can add her cause idk her

**bubblegum bitch _has given_ Chocolate Boy _admin_**

**Chocolate Boy _has added_ Marelda♡‿♡**

**bubblegum bitch _has changed_ candy😎's _name to_ teavee's bf**

**bubblegum bitch _has removed admin from_ Chocolate Boy**

Marelda **♡‿♡** : Hello !! =)

teavee's bf: hi marelda !! :))

teavee lifeline: hello

salty bitch: hi marelda

bubblegum bitch: HELLO MARELDA

Marelda **♡‿♡** : Who is everyone ??

teavee's bf: I'm Charlie Bucket ! :))

teavee lifeline: Mike Teavee

bubblegum bitch: im Violet Beauregarde

salty bitch: im Veruca Salt ( not the wart btw. the wart has two c's. i have one. )

Marelda **♡‿♡** : So , Charlie Bucket , you're dating Mike Teavee ??

teavee lifeline: yes

teavee's bf: yeah

salty bitch: violet is a simp for me

bubblegum bitch: true fact

Marelda **♡‿♡** : Aww ("⌒∇⌒")

Marelda **♡‿♡** : Auggie they're cute (＾∇＾)

salty bitch: no❤️

bubblegum bitch: yes❤️

Chocolate Boy: They really are Mar !!

teavee lifeline: wow

teavee lifeline: rude

teavee's bf: what ??

salty bitch: and now theyre privately messaging

Chocolate Boy: They do that a lot , Marel

bubblegum bitch: that is true

teavee's bf: mike was just being dramatic sorry marelda

teavee lifeline: shh

teavee lifeline: i was not being dramatic >:(

teavee's bf: oh yeah

teavee's bf: anyways-

teavee lifeline: oh do you wanna see something cool

salty bitch: yes

bubblegum bitch: y e s

Marelda **♡‿♡** : Yeah !! (⌒▽⌒)

Chocolate Boy: Yeah !! (⌒▽⌒)

teavee's bf: yeah i do

teavee lifeline: According to all known laws of aviation, there is no way that a bee should be able to fly. Its wings are too small to get its fat little body off the ground. The bee, of course, flies anyway. Because bees don’t care what humans think is impossible.

Marelda **♡‿♡** : Oh , that's cool !

teavee's bf: mike what the heck is that

bubblegum bitch: HAHAHSHFK

salty bitch: i am going to murder you and not feel bad at a l l

Chocolate Boy: They're a little crazy , Marelda.

Marelda **♡‿♡** : It's okay ! I like crazy ! =)

salty bitch: oh were more then crazy

bubblegum bitch: were fucking insane

teavee's bf: and were very gay

teavee lifeline: ^ mike teavee approved

Marelda **♡‿♡** : So far you guys have been lovely !! (´∀`)

Chocolate Boy: They're not always this lovely , though . . .

teavee lifeline: ^ mike teavee approved , again

salty bitch: ^ veruca salt approved

bubblegum bitch: ^ violet beauregarde approved

teavee's bf: ^ innocent charlie bucket approved

Chocolate Boy: That is true , he is very innocent.

Marelda **♡‿♡** : Lovely !! ♥‿♥

teavee lifeline: ARF ARF ARF BARK BARK WOOF WOOF WOOF GRRR GET AWAY FROM MY BF

teavee's bf: MIKE OML

salty bitch: HAHAHAHA

bubblegum bitch: PFFT-

Chocolate Boy: o_O

Marelda **♡‿♡** : (；☉_☉)

bubblegum bitch: ( this is when you take back the youre all lovely part )

salty bitch: ^^^

Marelda **♡‿♡** : Uhm . . . I take it back ?? (・・。)ゞ

teavee lifeline: YEAHHHH

Chocolate Boy: Maybe this was a bad idea . . .

Marelda **♡‿♡** : No , not at all ! They're just . . . interesting ??

teavee's bf: weird*

teavee lifeline: THATS MY BF B I T C H

salty bitch: youve said that at least five times.

salty bitch: we get it.

salty bitch: youre a simp.

bubblegum bitch: youre a simp.

teavee's bf: i think its cute 🥺🥺

Marelda **♡‿♡** : Aww !!

Chocolate Boy: I'm sorry they're always like this (¬_¬)

Marelda **♡‿♡** : It's okay !! =)

teavee lifeline: its 9am aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhHHHHHHHH

bubblegum bitch: its 11am L

salty bitch: its 4pm

teavee's bf: ^

Marelda **♡‿♡** : It's 5pm

Chocolate Boy: ^

teavee lifeline: im going back to sleep dont message me unless its charlie bye.

teavee's bf: byee !! goodnight !! 🥺🥺

Marelda **♡‿♡** : Goodnight Mike !!

Chocolate Boy: Goodnight Mike ! Sleep well !

bubblegum bitch: gn

salty bitch: i hope you die in your sleep so i wont have to deal with you again

teavee lifeline: k dont care

teavee lifeline: goodnight charlie ❤️🧡💛💚💙💜🖤🤍🤎❣️💕💞💓💗💖💘💝💟

teavee lifeline: the rest of you ... meh

**teavee lifeline _has gone offline_**


	5. *jealous* salty bitch

_Wonka Factory Survivors **5:47am**_

teavee lifeline: yo candy dude

Chocolate Boy: Yes ??

teavee lifeline: why do you still like wonka ??

Chocolate Boy: He sent me chocolate , and he wasn't that mean ("⌒∇⌒")

teavee lifeline: he literally streched me into a piece of paper , made violet a fucking stretchy piece of gum , veruca was scarred by squirrels , and youre basically made of chocolate. how do you not hate him ??

bubblegum bitch: mike its literally 8am stfu

teavee's bf: its 1pm rn-

teavee lifeline: actually its 6am- fuck gotta go for a sec-

teavee's bf: bye !! 🥰

salty bitch: i dont like how cute they are.

Marelda **♡‿♡** : Maybe you're just jealous ?? (¬‿¬)

salty bitch: I AM NOT JEALOUS

bubblegum bitch: yes you are just admit it

salty bitch: IM NOT JEALOUS B I T C H

**bubblegum bitch _has changed_ salty bitch's _name to_ jealous salty bitch**

jealous salty bitch: I FUCKING HATE YOU

bubblegum bitch: l o v e l y

Marelda **♡‿♡** : It's not hate , it's jealousy (¬‿¬)

jealous salty bitch: SHUT

jealous salty bitch: UP

teavee's bf: why are you fighting >:(

teavee lifeline: yeah thats not good

jealous salty bitch: says the piece of paper and his boyfriend

teavee's bf: Hey. That wasn't nice.

bubblegum bitch: uh oh hes using caps. he only does that when hes mad

bubblegum bitch: or when he just uses caps

bubblegum bitch: usually when hes mad though

teavee lifeline: YEAH DRAG THAT BITCH

teavee's bf: mike thats not nice either

teavee lifeline: sorry charlie :((

teavee's bf: anyways marelda is right

jealous salty bitch: SHE IS NOT

teavee's bf: you need more attention

teavee's bf: and not the bad attention like the attention you get from mr. salt

bubblegum bitch: oh fuck he just called you out-

jealous salty bitch: he did nOT-

Chocolate Boy: I really think he did , Veruca ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

jealous salty bitch: N O

teavee lifeline: he did

teavee lifeline: admit it

jealous salty bitch: FUCK OFF HE DID NOT

teavee's bf: alright , but the attention you get from your dad isnt good attention

jealous salty bitch: well no shit but still-

Marelda **♡‿♡** : How about we stop fighting ?? ('-';)

bubblegum bitch: ^^first time im saying no to fighting

teavee's bf: No more fighting.

teavee lifeline: what they all said^

Chocolate Boy: Agreed ('-';)

jealous salty bitch: ugh fine


	6. charlie's innocence : gone🥶🤪🔫

_Wonka Factory Survivors **3:52am**_

teavee's bf: what the heck

teavee's bf: violet sent me the weirdest link

Chocolate Boy: It's 4am but it's okay =)

Marelda **♡‿♡** : Yeah , what is it ??

teavee lifeline: charlie send the link

teavee lifeline: for whatever it is

bubblegum bitch: CHARLIE PLEASE

bubblegum bitch: PLEASE DON'T SEND THE LINK

bubblegum bitch: PLEASE

jealous salty bitch: cmon just send it

jealous salty bitch: just ignore her

teavee's bf: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909948

bubblegum bitch: CHARLIE NO-

teavee lifeline: VIOLET WHAT THE FUCK

jealous salty bitch: VIOLET EW WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT

Chocolate Boy: What is that ?? 눈_눈

Marelda **♡‿♡** : What is it ??

jealous salty bitch: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721386

jealous salty bitch: she sent me one too

Chocolate Boy: I got one too !! ∠( ᐛ 」∠)

teavee lifeline: l i n k

teavee lifeline: n o w

jealous salty bitch: we need to expose her

bubblegum bitch: GUYS PLEASE-

Chocolate Boy: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149458

bubblegum bitch: PLEASE I CANT TAKE THE PAIN OF YOU EXPOSING ME

bubblegum bitch: 😭😭

teavee lifeline: maybe you shouldnt have sent it to charlie

teavee's bf: what the heck did i just read

bubblegum bitch: CHARLIE NO-

jealous salty bitch: HABFJSKG

teavee lifeline: NO HIS POOR INNOCENCE

Marelda **♡‿♡** : I never thought i could read something so cursed

Chocolate Boy: Oh my god what was that

bubblegum bitch: PLEAS E STOP😭

teavee lifeline: MY POOR BOYFRIEND IS TRAUMATIZED

teavee lifeline: WHAT THE FUCK VIOLET

teavee's bf: i'm scared of this group chat

Marelda **♡‿♡** : I'm scared of all of you

jealous salty bitch: PLS IM CRYINF THIS ID SO FUNMY😭😭

teavee's bf: I'VE BEEN TRAUMATIZED

teavee's bf: I NEED TO GO WASH MY EYES

bubblegum bitch: bleach works best

teavee's bf: YES I KNOW

teavee lifeline: OH MY G O D

teavee lifeline: I DID NOT THINK YOU'D KNOW THAT

jealous salty bitch: he knows everything now

jealous salty bitch: he interacted with us for a second and everything just came to him like :

jealous salty bitch: 😯

Chocolate Boy: Marelda please come over

Chocolate Boy: Please

Chocolate Boy: I can't deal with them anymore

bubblegum bitch: PFFT- HAKJFJG

Marelda **♡‿♡** : I'll be there soon =)

teavee's bf: i'm driving to mars goodbye.

teavee lifeline: HAHAJKHGD

teavee lifeline: LET ME COME WITH

jealous salty bitch: ill be joining

teavee's bf: no you're staying with your wife

teavee lifeline: no i dont think so

teavee lifeline: violet is great for you

teavee lifeline: so just say down there

teavee lifeline: 🤠👍

teavee's bf: okay i'm too tired for this

teavee's bf: goodnight

jealous salty bitch: gn

bubblegum bitch: night char

Chocolate Boy: Goodnight !! =)

Marelda **♡‿♡** : Night !! =)

teavee's bf: ily mike goodnight❤️

teavee lifeline: ❤️🧡💛💚💙💜🖤🤍🤎❣️💕💞💓💗💖💘💝💟

teavee lifeline: theres my love for you

teavee lifeline: goodnight


	7. music ? n o

_Wonka Factory Survivors **1:56pm**_

jealous salty bitch: shouldnt we all be dead rn ??

bubblegum bitch: its 8am give me a fucking break

teavee's bf: isn't it 6am in denver ?

teavee lifeline: y e s

teavee's bf: go to sleep then

teavee lifeline: n o

Chocolate Boy: I was just introduced to Mother Mother and uhm ...

Chocolate Boy: ( ⚆ _ ⚆ )

teavee lifeline: i cant tell if youre judging them or youre just scared of them

jealous salty bitch: probably both

jealous salty bitch: its augustus

Marelda **♡‿♡** : That was me who introduced him !

Marelda **♡‿♡** : It came up on my Instagram feed so I thought I should show him !! (⌒∇⌒)

teavee's bf: mike told me about them

teavee lifeline: yet you still wont listen to their music 😔

teavee's bf: wonka won't allow me to have headphones and some oompa-loompa is always near me

teavee's bf: you'll have to give me some sort of help because they seem cool

jealous salty bitch: punch the oompa-loompa and fly away in the glass elevator

bubblegum bitch: steal a pair of headphones from the store and wear them as youre leaving

Marelda **♡‿♡** : (⊙_⊙)

Chocolate Boy: ( ;・∀・)

teavee lifeline: i- i was gonna suggest you listen to it at night when nobody is around but okay-

teavee's bf: but i go to sleep at a normal time

jealous salty bitch: but he has a normal sleep schedule

bubblegum bitch: but hes a normal person

Marelda **♡‿♡** : But he's too innocent

Chocolate Boy: But he can go to sleep on time

teavee lifeline: fuck i forgot about that-

bubblegum bitch: dumbass 💀💀

jealous salty bitch: AHAHKJSFDN 😭😭

teavee lifeline: STFU OML

teavee's bf: i gotta go help wonka byee :))

teavee lifeline: TAKE MY LOVE BE SAFE AND DONT LET THAT DEMON HURT YOU

teavee lifeline: alright bye charlie

teavee's bf: i won't let him 👍

**teavee's bf _has gone offline_**

bubblegum bitch: well now that hes gone

bubblegum bitch: wtf is wrong with wonka

jealous salty bitch: not letting him listen to music ??

jealous salty bitch: HOW DOES HE SURVIVE

Chocolate Boy: Don't you think Charlie will come back and see these ?? ('･_･｀)

teavee lifeline: yeah good point

teavee lifeline: if hes hurt by a n y t h i n g either of you say i will fold you like a chair

Marelda **♡‿♡** : Oop- (・Ɛ・; )


	8. christmas

_Wonka Factory Survivors ✨Christmas Edition✨ **9:43am**_

teavee's bf: Merry Christmas !!

Chocolate Boy: Merry Christmas everyone !! (≧▽≦)

Marelda **♡‿♡** : Merry Christmas to everyone !! (＾▽＾)

jealous salty bitch: merry christmas ig

bubblegum bitch: please guys

bubblegum bitch: its 3am

teavee lifeline: charlie i love you

teavee lifeline: but its 2am

bubblegum bitch: youre basically an owl

bubblegum bitch: you should be awake now anyways

jealous salty bitch: you should be awake too

bubblegum bitch: stfu

teavee lifeline: im not an owl

teavee lifeline: tf

teavee lifeline: i just ✨ dont sleep ✨

Marelda **♡‿♡** : Just go to sleep.

jealous salty bitch: NOT HER USING A PERIOD

bubblegum bitch: 💀💀

teavee's bf: well anyways

teavee's bf: guess what i got !!!

bubblegum bitch: a free pass to get out of wonkas factory and have your own life ?

jealous salty bitch: friends that are willing to see you any day ?

Chocolate Boy: Chocolate ??

Marelda **♡‿♡** : Your own room in the factory ?

teavee lifeline: idk

teavee lifeline: wonka finally left you alone ?

teavee's bf: no to all of those

jealous salty bitch: IS IT MONEYYY

bubblegum bitch: why do i love you

jealous salty bitch: bc 

teavee's bf: its actually plane tickets

Marelda **♡‿♡** : What ??

teavee's bf: bc wonka wanted me to be happy or something

teavee's bf: so he bought plane tickets for everyone except veruca because she's a few hours away and can just drive over here

Chocolate Boy: That's amazing !!

jealous salty bitch: i am going to cry and that's final

bubblegum bitch: here take my love so you cant cry anymore

jealous salty bitch: its not working

bubblegum bitch: fuck you then

jealous salty bitch: okay im not crying anymore

bubblegum bitch: g o o d .

teavee lifeline: shut up omfg

jealous salty bitch: fuck you

bubblegum bitch: no you b i t c h

teavee's bf: a n y w a y s

teavee's bf: the tickets are virtual so you scan them on your phone

teavee's bf: so hurry up and come see me im 😞 s a d 😞

teavee lifeline: yeah ill be there tmr or smth

teavee lifeline: idfk when were supposed to go

bubblegum bitch: its almost like it tells you on the ticket dumbass

jealous salty bitch: maybe youre just slow mike

Chocolate Boy: Charlie , when are we leaving ?? (・・?

Marelda **♡‿♡** : I was wondering the same thing !

teavee's bf: the tickets said december 30th

teavee lifeline: fuck that im not waiting that long

bubblegum bitch: mike its literally f i v e d a y s

teavee lifeline: you heard me.

teavee lifeline: b i t c h

jealous salty bitch: e x c u s e m e

jealous salty bitch: if you would leave my fucking girl a l o n e

jealous salty bitch: that would be nice

Marelda **♡‿♡** : When did we get here ?? (?_?)

Chocolate Boy: Probably way too long ago

jealous salty bitch: yesterday

bubblegum bitch: yesterday

teavee lifeline: what the fawk😃

teavee's bf: congratulations !! 🎉🥳🎉

bubblegum bitch: IM SORRY THE DIFFERENT REACTIONS 😭😭

jealous salty bitch: IM CRYING THE REACTIONS 😭😭😭

teavee's bf: haha

teavee's bf: c r y

teavee lifeline: WHERE DID THAT COME FROM 😭

Chocolate Boy: Charlie !! (｡ >艸<)

Marelda **♡‿♡** : (*≧艸≦)

bubblegum bitch: WHAT THE FUCK CHARLIE 😭

jealous salty bitch: WHERE DID THAT AGGRESSION COME FROM 😭😭

**bubblegum bitch _has changed_ teavee's bf's _name to_ teavee's evil bf**

teavee's evil bf: i am not evil !!

teavee's evil bf: i just had the chance and took it

teavee lifeline: PLEASE IM DYING 😭

bubblegum bitch: ITS 4am IM NOT SUPPOSED TO BE AWAKE

bubblegum bitch: YET HERE I AM WHEEZING

jealous salty bitch: ONE OF THE WORKERS THOUGHT I WAS DYING 😭😭

Marelda **♡‿♡** : I just realized it's still Christmas ... ( ⚆ _ ⚆ )

teavee lifeline: holy shit shes right

teavee's evil bf: go to bed mike

teavee's evil bf: you too violet

bubblegum bitch: n o

teavee lifeline: fine

teavee lifeline: bye i hate all of you

teavee lifeline: except charlie

**teavee lifeline _has gone offline_**

bubblegum bitch: peace out girl scout goodbye

**bubblegum bitch _has gone offline_**

teavee's evil bf: everyone else have a good day !! :))

jealous salty bitch: yeah maybe not but thanks

jealous salty bitch: you too charlie

Chocolate Boy: Thank you , Charlie !! ٩( ᐛ )و

Marelda **♡‿♡** : Thanks , Charlie !! ٩(˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و


End file.
